


i'm sixteen mother; i wished you were alive to see it

by Slytherwitch



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Birthdays are anything but happy. It always rains on her parade.
Kudos: 12





	i'm sixteen mother; i wished you were alive to see it

Sitting in an empty room, confetti littered the floor, a birthday cake went untouched, and the sun slowly started to set. This is the scene she came home to. A note from her father sat on the table, saying he’s sorry he couldn’t get off work.

Haruhi Fujioka loathed her birthday. 

It was February fourth, firmly planted in winter, but many regard it as the first day of spring for no reason. It;s only so they could get rid of winter as quickly as possible. It still snows in winter.

Though, all today there was thunder and lightning.

Haruhi rummages through the fridge, but there isn’t really anything in there. She’ll have to go to the store tomorrow.

She eyes the cake. Haruhi may not like sweets, but there is nothing in the fridge and it’s food.

Haruhi cuts her a slice of the cake, it’s strawberry.

The rain is unrelenting and Haruhi has held back her tears and shakiness all day. Through her classes and the Host Club, she kept her fear in check. Though, when the next clap of thunder calls, tears flood down her eyes.

Birthdays are the worst. They are a reminder of the mother who died on this day years ago. They tell her she’s growing older and getting closer to the future she’s been working hard for. It always rains and her dad is always working.

Haruhi lights one candle and blows it out, wishing for the same thing as the years prior: her mother back.


End file.
